The Undead
| tytułPL = | wydaniePL = 24 października 2011 | isbnPL = 978-83-7471-180-7 | rozdziałyJa = 108. Time For Scare 109. 花を踏まぬ虎のようにAngielskie tłumaczenie: Like a Tiger That Does Not Tread on Flowers (Japońskie rōmaji: Hana o fumanu tora no yō ni) 110. Dark Side of Universe 111. Black & White 112. The Undead 2 Rise&Craze 113. The Undead 3 Frantica 114. 崩れゆく世界のすべてについてAngielskie tłumaczenie: All About the Crumbling World (Japońskie rōmaji: Kuzureyuku sekai no subete ni tsuite) 115. Remnant | rozdziałyPL = 108. Time For Scare 109. Niczym tygrys próbujący nie zdeptać kwiatu 110. Dark Side of Universe 111. Black & White 112. The Undead 2 Rise&Craze 113. The Undead 3 Frantica 114. O całym moim rozpadającym się świecie 115. Remnant | cover = Kenpachi Zaraki | obrazek2 = | podpis2 = }} THE UNDEAD jest trzynastym tomem mangi Bleach. Streszczenie wydawcy Dwór Przeczystych Dusz jest wciąż w szoku po śmierci Kapitana Aizena. Tymczasem Ichigo stawia czoła Zarakiemu - wyjątkowo potężnemu wrogowi, który już przy pierwszym starciu śmiertelnie go rani. Jednak dzięki pomocy Tnącego Księżyca Ichigo odkrywa prawdziwą moc swego miecza, która pozwala mu ponownie stanąć twarzą w twarz z przeciwnikiem! Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 108. Time For Scare Walka Chada i Kyōraku się zakończyła. Śmierć Aizena została potwierdzona. Walka Ichigo i Kenpachiego trwa nadal, jednak Kurosakiemu w końcu udaje się zranić przeciwnika. '''Streszczenie:' Występujące postacie: # Nanao Ise # Członek Riteitai # Yasutora Sado # Shunsui Kyōraku # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 38: Desperacja! Złamany Zangetsu 109. 花を踏まぬ虎のように Ichigo w końcu udaje się zranić Kenpachiego. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Kaname Tōsen # Sajin Komamura # Retsu Unohana # Isane Kotetsu # Shūhei Hisagi # Tetsuzaemon Iba Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 38: Desperacja! Złamany Zangetsu 110. Dark Side of Universe Kenpachi odchodzi w przekonaniu, że Ichigo jest już na wpół martwy. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Zangetsu # Hollow Ichigo Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 38: Desperacja! Złamany Zangetsu * odcinek 39: Nieśmiertelny 111. Black & White Ichigo walczy ze swoim Hollowem w celu odzyskania Zangetsu. Ostatecznie staruszek daje mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Zangetsu # Hollow Ichigo # Kenpachi Zaraki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 39: Nieśmiertelny 112. The Undead 2 Rise&Craze Ichigo po raz kolejny staje do walki z Kenpachim. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Hollow Ichigo # Zangetsu # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 39: Nieśmiertelny 113. The Undead 3 Frantica Ostatnie starcie pomiędzy Ichigo a Kenpachim. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Yachiru Kusajishi # Kenpachi Zaraki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Zangetsu Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 39: [Nieśmiertelny 114. 崩れゆく世界のすべてについて Kenpachi i Yachiru wspominają swoją przeszłość. Ganju i Hanatarō w końcu docierają do Senzaikyū. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Ganju Shiba # Hanatarō Yamada # Yoruichi Shihōin Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 40: Shinigami, którego Ganju zna 115. Remnant Ganju i Hanatarō docierają do Rukii i okazuje się, że to właśnie ona jest Shinigami, która zabiła Kaiena Shibę, brata Ganju. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Ganju Shiba # Hanatarō Yamada # Byakuya Kuchiki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 40: Shinigami, którego Ganju zna Odniesienia Nawigacja en:THE UNDEAD es:The Undead ru:Том 13 13